The Wrath of Yin
by AutobotsInferior
Summary: When an evil sorcerer's spirit returns it threatens the existence of humans and pokemon so it's up to Ash and his friends to try and stop him. Will Ash be able to defeat this power? Or will the sorcerer succeed in universe domination?


**WITH MY POKEMON TRANSFORMERS G1 CROSSOVER FLOUNDERING, AND SCHOOL GIVING ME VERY LITTLE TIME TO WORK ON MY POKEMON VERSION OF A CHRISTMAS CAROL, I'VE DECIDED TO START A NEW STORY TITLED "THE WRATH OF YIN." LIKE BEFORE THIS IS A POKEMON STORY. HOWEVER I'M AIMING TO MAKE THIS STORY A BIT DARK. THEREFORE, AS A FOREWARNING, THE RATING MIGHT GO UP TO MATURE… AND NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT, REPEAT, NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID THAN GYARADOS WOULD HAVE MORE FLYING TYPE MOVES TO LEARN. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADU, THE WRATH OF YIN**

******EDIT: DAW! MADE SOME MISTAKES... THAT I FIXED i.e "Reshiram stared at YIN", is now Reshiram stared at YANG. ****I ALSO CHANGED SOME LINES FOR NO REASON **

**EDIT 2: AFTER MONTHS AND MONTHS OF WRITER'S BLOCK... NO DON'T WORRY I'M NOT GOING TO CANCEL THIS STORY. I AM HOWEVER GOING TO CHANGE THINGS. FOR EXAMPLE THE ELEMENTAL WANDS ARE NOW RINGS. ALSO, THE CHAPTER WITH PAUL BATTLING LEGENDARY POKEMON WILL BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. HOW? ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT THE CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED SO I CAN START FRESH. BECAUSE LETS BE HONEST, THAT CHAPTER WAS RUSHED AND JUST PLAIN HALE-ASSED. A SITUATION I INTEND TO REMEDY. NOW YOU CAN ENJOY.**

The Wrath of Yin: Intro

Legend has it that when pokemon and humans distrusted each other to the point of blood being spilt, a sorcerer by the name of Yang appeared.

Yang who had enough of the constant fighting decided to intervene. Yang wanted humans and pokemon to be friends, and tried everything to help.  
Yang's words were kind yet powerful and after several years of trying, Yang was finally able to reach the hearts of pokemon and humans and thus became friends.

Arceus was grateful for what Yang had done so Arceus promised to create a new legendary pokemon in Yang's honor. Arceus even let Yang choose typing and name for the new pokemon.

The type choosing was rather easy; while Yang loved all pokemon, he absolutely loved Dragon and Fire type pokemon. So he chose Dragon for the primary type and Fire for the secondary type.

It was the naming that was hard to do so Arceus made it easier for Yang. Using telepathy, Arceus sent Yang a picture of what the new pokemon would look like.

Yang saw a white-colored, bipedal pokemon with seemingly draconian and mammalian features, with some of the avian features of feathers.  
Its snout was mammalian in appearance, most resembling something vulpine or even canine.  
Streaming out from the upper side of the snout and outward from the head was a long, voluminous wispy mane, the top of which formed a spike or small head-crest of some sort.  
Its face was fringed with spiky features, with one small, pointed extension of it below the chin.  
Its neck was long and slender, with a collar-esque protrusion of fur or feathers seeming held in place by two somewhat glass-like neckbands, with similar bands present on the "wrists" of its forelimbs.  
Its forelimbs were expansive, wing-like appendages or some unusual sort of wings themselves; the beginning portions of the limbs were slender and generally conventionally arm-like, but flared out into a more wing-like, feathered section farther on the limb, sporting four claws on the leading edge.  
On its chest was a feathered feature most similar in shape to a Silver Wing, with the lower portion protruding outward to a point.  
Long feathers spread out from its thighs, its feet with large claws—three in front, and the one in the back positioned at an angle somewhat like high heels. Its tail was a thick mass of a center-most plume and ribbon-like secondary extensions, surrounded by two large bands.

After seeing this beautiful pokemon, Yang who remembered the Japanese words _rei _(which meant "Zero") and _shiramu _(which can either mean "Turning White" or "Glowing Light") dubbed the legendary pokemon "Reshiram."

As further gratitude Arceus transformed his spare elemental plates, (yes he has _two _sets in my story.) into the elemental rings, powerful artifacts that had the power to use all pokemon moves, for Yang to use.

Individually, the rings names were, Regular (Made from a Silk Scarf because there is no plate for normal types), Knuclous, Terrock, Soilx, Toxis, Oreith, Aeros, Arachnia, Phantre, Pyros, Aquath, Botaris, Xapp, Sycos, Umbrith, Blizzik, and Dragoon Ring.

As the months went by, it became time for Arceus to create Reshiram. A crowd of humans and pokemon had gathered to watch, as it was not every day someone got to see Arceus create a brand new pokemon. Arceus closed his eyes and began the incantation.

Arceus's eyes than snapped open and fire blew out of them. The fire started to form a fire tornado. It lasted for thirty seconds, a minuet tops. But it seemed to last for hours.

Soon the fire tornado disappeared and in its place was Reshiram. Yang slowly walked over to Reshiram and stared at her. (Yes Reshiram is a girl here.) Reshiram stared back at Yang, she could sense that Yang was a good person. And just like that the two became friends.

The days and weeks went by and soon it was time for Arceus to return to The Hall of Origin. He was planning to take Reshiram back with him in order to give her a purpose.  
However he had no idea how attached Yang and Reshiram were so Arceus decided to give Yang a choice: Yang could let Reshiram live in the wild where she would find her purpose or Yang could keep Reshiram as his own.

After a moments thought, Yang made the decision to keep Reshiram in order to let there friendship grow even stronger. But just as Yang was going to tell Arceus this…

Without warning, the winds began to blow very hard and everything went pitch black. It was as if everyone suddenly went blind. When sight was regained everyone saw that standing (if you can use the word standing to describe someone levitating roughly six feat in the air) before them was a man dressed similarly to Yang, with notable differences.  
Yang was clad in a white robe with black gloves and black shoes while the figure was clad in a _black_ robe with _white _gloves and _white_ shoes.  
When Arceus asked the floating figure for his name, Yang answered for him, unhappily replying "He's my brother… Yin.  
Arceus was quite surprised to hear Yang had a brother, and asked why Yang never mentioned this. Yang explained that everything he was Yin was not. For example: While Yang was modest, thoughtful, generous, and never turned a blind eye to those in need, Yin was arrogant, spoiled, selfish, and unkind if not cruel to others. His claims was almost immediately proved right.

Yin who was no longer levitating quickly expressed jealousy for the Rings, and even more at the god of all pokemon creating Reshiram because of Yang.  
He felt that all the elemental Rings should belong to him not his brother. Further more, Yin wanted Arceus to create a legenadry pokemon in _his _honor.

"If what your brother says is true," said Arceus "than no."

For a moment, it looked as if Yin was going to give Arceus a tongue lashing for saying no. Instead, Yin merely said "Very well… I can't force the most powerful magical beast to do get I want."

Arceus sighed in relief that he would not have to get violent.

Yang on the other hand was quite confused; Yin ALWAYS threatened those who didn't give him what he wanted. What was making him act so different?

"However…" Yin said as he started to leave "I _can _get what I want with these." Yang and Arceus gasped when they saw what Yin was talking about.  
Yang pulled out all the elemental wands… sort of. To his horror, the Dragoon Wand and the Xapp Wand were not present and currently in Yin's hands. "H-h-how did you get those?" asked Yang.

Yin said nothing and got ready to create his own legendary pokemon. "HALT!" shouted Arceus "I am the only one who has the power to create new pokemon!" Yin smirked "Care to wager on that?"

Then, without warning, Yin fired a blast from the Dragoon Wand creating a giant sphere of power. Than a blast of lighting shot out from the Xapp wand, striking the sphere, causing an explosion of black smoke.  
When the smoke cleared, a terrible sight met the eyes of the crowd: Yin was standing next to a new legendary pokemon.

It was a bipedal Pokémon of draconian and dinosaur-like basis.  
It was mainly a shade of dark gray, with darker patches on various portions of its body.  
It had red eyes and a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout, with its head sporting a plume tipped with light-blue coloration.  
At the base of its neck was a black, stud-like feature, and atop its shoulders were similar, larger features resembling armor padding.  
The bases of its wings also had such padding, and a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge.  
The lower length of its arms extenuated into splayed, seemingly webbed, somewhat baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark-colored hands on the undersides.  
The front portion of its waist was black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length.  
The knees were black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels.  
Its tail consisted of a large, round, conical and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion.

"Excellent, truly excellent! I've created a new legendary pokemon, opposite of Reshiram!" exclaimed Yin. "Now for the name. I'll call you… Zekrom, named after the number Zero and the Japanese word _kuromu_, which can mean turning black, or, tinged with darkness."  
Yin was quite pleased with himself. "Wait a moment…" Said Arceus "How do you know… Zelda… or whatever the hell you named that thing will obey you?"  
Yin looked ridiculously annoyed.

"One: I named him **ZEKROM**. Two:" said Yin rather arrogantly "While only a select few are more powerful than me, when it comes to the black arts, I'm the best. I'll use my powers to put Zekrom under my control!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Shouted Yang. "Excellent, you've figured out the rest of the plan." Yin replied rather ominously.

Yin than began the incantation: "The power of shadows is mine to command, I'll control all creatures with a wave of my hand."

As Yin said "hand" his body started to glow with a blackish-purple aura, indicating that the spell was working. Yang had to do something and fast! It was bad enough that Yin would use Zekrom evil purposes; Yin's spells were always irreversible!

Yin continued the incantation: "Now go with a curse and serve me well, take over Zekrom, cast my spell!"

A beam was fired from the aura and was heading straight for Zekrom, ready to turn him into Yin's permanent mindless slave! The beam was only a foot or so away from Zekrom when…

A vast white beam of light intercepted the spell, destroying the dark aura. Yin looked around to see what was powerful enough to stop his spell. He saw Yang kneeling on the ground panting heavily.

"Well, well, well Yang. That truly was not your smartest move considering the fact that I know that all who use that counter-curse _die of exhaustion!_"

Aside from a few gasps, a hush fell over the crowd of humans and pokemon. They all looked at Yang waiting for him to confirm whether or not it was true. "It's true… In a little while… I will be dead…" Said Yang whose breathing became less frequent.

A tremendous wave of grief washed over the crowd. It couldn't be, Yang the one reason pokemon and humans were able to put their petty differences aside, had given his life to save a new pokemon from the iron grip of his wicked brother.

"Also" continued Yin "you won't be able to stop me now. I'll just start the curse again, and Zekrom will be mine!" Yang looked at his brother. "You… d-d-don't seem to know m-m-much about the c-c-c-c-counter-curse." "What are you talking abo-" Yin stopped in the middle of the sentence.

He felt an excruciating amount of pain, and his body paralyzed. "W-w-what's happening t-t-t-to me…" Yin managed to choke out.  
"When I used t-t-the counter-curse" said Yang "I g-g-g-got to curse you as well.  
You will be trapped in a r-r-ring. Y-y-you might still be able to use your dark m-m-magic… but from this point onward, you will n-n-n-not be able to do so unless someone c-c-c-commands it."

Yin screamed in agony as a white light enveloped him, and when the light faded there was a ring.  
It was pitch black with white in the middle with a black skull over the white part.

Yang turned to Reshiram "Farewell… R…e…s…h…i…r…a…m… I'll m…i…s…s… y…o…u…" and with that Yang, the one everyone looked up to, even Arceus, was no more.  
Reshiram was the one who was grieved by this the most. She was Yang's best friend after all.

The one thing Reshiram had to remember him by was a necklace Yang kept hidden under his robe.  
The necklace bore the symbol of Taoism. Bar the Yin symbol for obvious reasons.

Arceus sent Reshiram and Zekrom to live at Dragon spiral tower in the Unova region. The elemental Rings were sent to different locations of the world in hopes people would forget about them (not without Arceus making sure that the wands couldn't make new pokemon anymore of course.)

The ring Yin was trapped in was dubbed: The Shadow Ring and Arceus locked it in a special room hidden in the spear pillar atop Mt. Cornet.

The Shadow Ring must never be used let alone found on pain of Yin's demonic spirit being reawakened. And he would use whoever found the wand to rule the universe.

** THIS WAS A LONG INTRO. 2233 WORDS FOR GOD'S SAKE! ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
